


Burn After Reading

by Nimz12peekaboo



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s06e18 Milagro, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimz12peekaboo/pseuds/Nimz12peekaboo
Summary: Mulder reads Padgett's novel and he is struck by something in particular...Padgett's description of Scully and the way she makes love. Of course it's all in the imagination of the twisted stalker but Mulder can't look away. He is drawn in and he can't stop himself from reading about his partner in this compromising position...
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

Mulder sat on his couch reading the filth. He had read far enough. He didn't want to read about Scully behaving in such an overtly sexual way with someone else, it was depraved. And it would be a violation of sorts for him to do that even though he could potentially justify it for the sake of the case...it was evidence afterall.

It was intriguing but it made him mad. It made his heart beat a little faster at the thought of someone following Scully around like that and violating her privacy. He thought of all the other ways that Padgett wanted to violate Scully and he shivered...

But didn't he too want the same thing? Wasn't he just as pathetic and perversed for imagining the things that he would do to Scully, given the chance?

No. It was different, he told himself. Scully loves me...as a friend, yes and we have intimacy and loyalty and trust. And I love her. Of course she has no idea but she trusts me and I trust her. He lived in the light with Scully. He was lucky enough to live in Scully's light. This Padgett fellow lived in the dark. Mulder didn't want to go back there to being without, being outside. These were the thoughts that flew back and forth through Mulders head. He battled with his own mind over what was the truth. Ironic, seen as he spent so long looking for hidden truths in others but he couldn't summon up the courage to be truthful to himself on this dark and lonely evening.

He decided he would be honest with himself for the sake of integrity...for the sake of the hard on in his pants that wouldn't go away. He would admit to himself that he wanted to read her in this way. He wanted to see her in this way...

Padgett's novel -

...she looked nervous. Probably worried that her bullish, insecure partner would fly in at any moment and see them. He was just nextdoor. The thought frightened her but it excited her too. She swallowed and her beautiful neck was exposed to the intriguing Stranger sending impure thoughts rushing through his brain about how he would like to mark her there on her neck in a primitive way. 

Mulder- 

Fuck him. Mulder thought. Slamming the manuscript back onto the coffee table. He was definitely not bullish! Insecure? Yeah maybe a little.

And how dare he even think of marking her pretty neck. That was Mulders. He sighed and clenched his jaw. Sometimes the longing was too much. On a night like this when he could have a pretend version of Scully right under his fingertips as he turned the pages and relieved himself, it was just too tempting. No matter the guilt that would come afterwards he was already in too deep. Who was he kidding? Of course he was going to finish reading it, he was just as perversed as this Padgett guy, the thought made his stomach drop but it made his balls tighten. No more running from the truth. 

Padgett's novel- 

She fell back onto the bed so softly like an angel overcome by a heavenly sleep. For a woman of strength and dignity she put up very little resistance. Which showed just how much she wanted it. Her breathing had already increased as the kind Stranger's hands began to softly roam her body. Her breasts rose and fell with every breath and her lips were parted in arousal. Her eyes shone a dark and alluring blue and the Stranger knew he had to taste her...

Mulder- 

Mulder undid his belt and gave up any pretense of resistance himself. His hand slipped into his jeans and under his boxers, gripping his length and stroking. With one hand he held the manuscript and with the other he stroked and stroked. 

When he got too near completion he would let go and torture himself a little bit, biting down on his lip and reading ahead untill he couldn't take anymore and he had to squeeze himself again. The description of Scully's pussy, the taste of it, the warmth, her wetness, ...how tight she was. It was all too much. 

He started bucking up into his hand frantically. His body trying desperately to reach the imaginary heaven that he'd conjured up in his mind, that some sick stalker had conjured and handed to him on a plate. His Scully, being violated by the both of them in this bizarre situation. Hot shame swept through him almost as strong as the absolute arousal and pleasure that his body was thrumming with, and it only succeeded in making his orgasm stronger. He whimpered and bucked upwards, his whole body convulsing and shuddering. He managed to throw the manuscript to the side so it wouldn't get covered with his hot cum. It would be hard to explain or excuse why there were his semen stains on the evidence. He luckily avoided it. 

He lay back with his head on the couch, panting and shivering. He was completely spent. 

Fuck that bastard he thought. Tomorrow I'm gonna make him pay for his obscenity and violation...I'll make him pay for the both of us. Mulder thought, as he softly drifted off to sleep on his couch, his brow covered in sweat. 

The next day at the jail. 

Mulder was losing his patience with this riddler of a man. He obviously thought he was too good to answer straight forward questions. Too intellectual for the likes of FBI agents. Now Mulder had a taste of how the local law enforcement officers sometimes felt during cases when they'd feel threatened by him usually, but that realisation did nothing to quell his rage against this man. He had zero empathy for him. How could he? This man wanted to climb inside Scully. And she knew this. And she was only a few feet from him, his eyes drifting over her body un-rightfully, unlawfully. 

He was finding it hard to contain himself. He stepped forward towards Padgett but Scully gently and firmly put her hand on his arm and he stilled. 

She called his name "Mulder" she asked, implored, ..and he heard it with every fibre of his being, "yeah " he responded softly. The fire of his rage instantly cooled by her touch. She turned him to liquid and he settled under her hand.

They left the jail cell and spoke in the hall. 

"It's apriori Scully - before the fact. It hasn't happened yet. It ends with you two doing the naked pretzel on his unfurnished floor. I'm assuming this is apriori aswell?!"

Mulder knew that it was before the fact. It hasn't happened yet and might never have happened but he had to let her know and make her feel that it would be unacceptable just in case she didn't already. A part of him felt guilty for making her blush and turn away like that especially given what he was doing the night before...thinking of her in that way while reading the book. 

But he couldn't help it. It had been too many years of dancing around the fact and he had given up trying not to be territorial over her. 

"I think you know me better than that Mulder". She blushed and averted her eyes. 

He did know her but not as well as he wanted to know her. He wanted to know what she looked like when she was overtaken by pleasure. He wanted to be the one to give her that pleasure and to take pleasure from her for himself. He wanted to know her in every way.

She was so pretty. He bit his lip and remembered all the things he'd read about her. The images, flashed in his mind, of her naked and overcome with desire and passion, the sweat dripping off her body. He scanned her face and bit harder into his lip. She was so beautiful. 

He gave her the manuscript. "Well. I think you should read the rest of it." He said. And he walked away leaving her with the heat of her own shame aswell as the shame of the two men who desired her. How can someone so desired feel so lonely? Mulder hid his desire well and so did Scully. 

The End.


	2. Bloody Hearts. (Chapter 2 of Burn After Reading)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Mulder finds Scully on the floor covered in blood...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to continue this story but a couple of people asked me to so this is for them. ♥️🙏Thank you for reading.

Mulder pushed the door open, gun in hand, shouting his partner's name. "Scully!" 

He went to shout her name again but the sound died in his throat when he saw her small body lying on the floor of his apartment. 

He was stunned. No sound would escape him. He moved toward her, willing with every cell in his body that what he feared wasn't true. Praying that she wasn't dead. 

He lowered his weapon and knelt beside her. His hands automatically took hold of her and his eyes searched her for any sign of life. His world was slowly crumbling to pieces. A heavy weight settled upon him and he knew that once it overcame him he would be swallowed by it completely. There was no way out after this...if Scully was gone...

"Ahhh" she gasped and her eyes flew open in shock and fear, her hands flailing to find something safe to hold onto. She saw that it was Mulder leaning over her and not her attacker, she sobbed in relief and Mulder pulled her close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, crying into his neck and shoulder. 

His body shook with relief and gratitude that she was alive. He held her tight and closed his eyes. 

They stayed like that, on Mulders floor, for a long time before Mulder gently cleared his throat and spoke..."Scully we need to get you to a hospital to make sure you're okay..." 

"No Mulder I just want to stay here." She trembled in his arms.

He thought of the bloody hearts of the people who had been ripped out by Padgett and his shadowy accomplice and he shuddered. How could she be okay after what happened to her? 

He had to get her to a hospital. She could be bleeding on the inside for all he knew...he wasn't going to lose her not when he'd just gotten her back. He'd been saved, pulled back from the brink when he realised that she was alive. He wouldn't let her go unprotected again. 

He held her softly against his chest, his heart hammering loudly. He stroked her hair gently, and whispered to her "Scully we need to have a doctor see you..." 

"No Mulder please." She sniffed. 

"Scully" he sobbed. "Your heart..." The tears tumbled out of his eyes and fell down his cheeks.

She heard the strain in his voice as he struggled to hold back his cry and she shuffled closer into him. "We'll go to the hospital Mulder just give me one more minute." 

She sighed. She felt safe in his arms but she knew this feeling of safety wouldn't last forever, it never did. Eventually something would find them and tear them apart again. 

Mulder breathed a long shuddering sigh. "You're safe Scully." 

"...but for how long?..." Scully quietly spoke. 

Mulder didn't answer. He just closed his eyes and held her tighter to him. 

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I have alot of assignments to be getting on with so this will probably just be a quick one.


End file.
